<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heather Character Short by ReallyLexi, Trixx616</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798391">Heather Character Short</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyLexi/pseuds/ReallyLexi'>ReallyLexi</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx616/pseuds/Trixx616'>Trixx616</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY: Legacy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Atlas has fallen, Bad Parenting, Gen, Heather Hawkes, Julian Hawkes, Minor Character Death, someone died</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyLexi/pseuds/ReallyLexi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx616/pseuds/Trixx616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather Hawkes, reeling from the loss of a family member, is determined to keep good on her word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY: Legacy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heather Character Short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check out <a href="https://lilgremlinhan.tumblr.com/">lilgremlinhan</a> on tumblr for some art of the characters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Heather followed her brother, Julian Hawkes, as he ran across their family’s rooftop garden. The glow of Mantle below them shined through the thick hedges at the edge of the roof; a glow which blotted out the starry sky. The city never slept, and even this high up the clamor of the people below could be heard over their laughter. She tackled him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re it!” She yelled, laughing heartily as she rolled away and quickly stood back up. He chuckled and sat up, wiping some mud off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that really necessary, sister?” She smirked. Heather was always grateful for these moments. The time they got to spend away from anyone else—away from their parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have caught up otherwise! You’re far too quick.” She chuckled as he pushed himself up off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too quick for my own good, right?” He retorted as Heather stepped backward to dodge the swipe of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quick enough!” She giggled and sprinted over toward the other side of the garden. They played for hours, chasing each other around the extravagant terrace. Their laughter filled the night as they kept their minds off their responsibilities. Their parents rarely gave them time to just be children. ‘The Hawkes name must be emblazoned in the foundation of this phoenix kingdom’, they always said. Tradition and honor was drilled into their heads; the duty they had to uphold the legacy of the lost city of Atlas. Though she was exhausted, Heather ran as fast as she could after her brother. She always had to get the last word in. She reached out to touch his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heather placed her hand atop the lid of the rain soaked casket, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. Her shoulders felt heavy and the memory of the laugh she had shared with Julian sounded like a far off breeze, shaking the thin Mantle trees surrounding the cemetery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” She strained just to push the single word from her throat, the effort causing her to lose concentration on not shedding any tears. For the first time today she was almost thankful for the rain, a melancholic happiness that her brother didn’t have to see her cry as he was laid to rest. Heather hated not knowing what to say, but she hated even more that the only word that she could think of was: I. Selfish, she thought, selfish to think of herself at a time like this, selfish to worry about how she was feeling when she could hear the muffled sobs of her family behind her, selfish that the only thing she could think of now was burying Julian and not of the wonderful moments they had shared together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… love you.” The words left her as a whisper, avoiding straining herself anymore, avoiding the pain that saying the words aloud would have brought. Her fingers slid along the lacquered wood as she clenched her hand into a fist. The only memory that came to mind now was of the disappointed look on his face when she told him she’d be leaving Mantle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Those words came out louder. She wanted the others to hear, she needed them to hear. Her apology wasn’t something to be ashamed of, and like most other inward thoughts, it wasn’t something that she could run from either. Her knees wobbled as she leaned down, placing a soft kiss onto the lid of the casket before walking away. Once again silently thanking the rain for washing away the tears before others had a chance to see them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your brother wouldn’t have wanted you to leave.” The words cut through Heather like a knife. The stinging caused her throat to tighten, she squinted her eyes at her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised him I would become a Huntress, it’s not your place to choose for me mother.” Senator Hawkes’ face softened and she pulled Heather into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… sorry dear. I… I shouldn’t say such things.” Heather let out a sigh against her mother’s chest and hugged her back. They were all still reeling from the loss, grieving in their own ways. She couldn’t exactly fault her mother for her anger either, she had buried her son earlier this year and now her daughter was leaving the kingdom. Her mother loosened the hug and looked down at Heather, her lips parting to say something. She was interrupted by a resounding knock echoing through the estate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone at this hour?” Her mother asked as she looked toward the foyer. Heather began walking to the door, she could see the shape of someone through the frosted glass windows. She pulled the door open, looking up at the man before her. He smiled, his hands resting atop a cane that sat squarely between his feet. His hazel eyes were soft as they locked with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be Miss Hawkes. My name is Oscar Pine… I’d like to speak with your mother.” She turned and looked over her shoulder back at her mother. Not at all surprised as her trademark Atlesian smile curled onto her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oscar, what a lovely surprise, please come in.” Her voice was always different when she spoke with people she deemed to be important. That was the way Heather looked at it at least; that was the reason that she never heard her mother talk to her that way. Heather stepped aside as Oscar walked in, his cane tapping against the floor as he walked with a perfect stride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way, we can talk in private.” The senator gestured up the staircase to the east wing and then looked back at Heather, the smile fading from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run along now dear, don’t you have packing to do?” There was the mother Heather was accustomed to, brushing her aside the second she had a chance to show someone the true face of the Hawkes. Atlesians through and through, there was no Mantle in her mother’s eyes, just a kingdom risen from the ashes of her and her friends’ hard work. Senator Hawkes was right about one thing, Heather did have packing to do, and for the first time since the funeral, she was happy to do it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it: The final short! Keep an eye out for Chapter one of RWBY: Legacy and make sure you bookmark the series so you don't miss any uploads!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>